


Когда любовь говорит на двух языках

by Inuya



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Записки не было, но под листьями нашелся маленький картонный квадратик с тремя печатными цифрами на белом фоне — 360. Сяо Чжань повертел его, но кроме числа загадочный отправитель больше ничего не написал. Вот и думай, что это значит.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Когда любовь говорит на двух языках

**Author's Note:**

> Китайцы суровы, но они китайцы.   
Потому что мне так захотелось, достоверность реалий нулевая, расстояние от Пекина до Фучжоу на совести гугл-карт.  
Прекрасному чату в телеграме. ♥

Цветы Сяо Чжаню передал менеджер. Выглядел он при этом убийственно серьезным, как будто выполнял миссию по спасению мира. Это был маленький букет _анютиных глазок_ — хрупких, очень нежных. Сяо Чжань осторожно потрогал фиолетовые лепестки, боясь повредить их, и недоуменно посмотрел на менеджера. Тот пожал плечами.

— Передали через охрану. Сказали, цитирую: «От нашего дома — вашему дому с наилучшими пожеланиями». Кажется, там должна быть записка.

Записки не было, но под листьями нашелся маленький картонный квадратик с тремя печатными цифрами на белом фоне — 360. Сяо Чжань повертел его, но кроме числа загадочный отправитель больше ничего не написал. Вот и думай, что это значит. Триста шестьдесят градусов? Километров? Юаней? Дней? Секунд, минут, часов? Вариантов было много, а времени, чтобы их все перебрать, — катастрофически мало. В конце концов, Сяо Чжань вдохнул пару раз приятный запах анютиных глазок и попросил ассистентку присмотреть за букетом.

Второй букет пришел через два дня, на третий. Сяо Чжань готовился к съемкам очередной рекламы, на этот раз его ждал «потрясающе мягкий и удобный матрас, который даже мог вылечить больную спину». Никто не торопился, времени на съемки было отведено предостаточно. Сяо Чжань сидел в гримерной и лениво просматривал ленту вейбо, когда распахнулась дверь. От неожиданности он вздрогнул и растерянно посмотрел на менеджера, который держал в руках букет. Даже не букет — несколько веточек цветущей _белой черемухи_, перевязанные серебристой лентой. Сяо Чжань на всякий случай проверил календарь: по-прежнему стоял ноябрь, почти середина месяца, до цветения черемухи оставалось еще не то что несколько месяцев, а целая зима и половина весны.

— А это…

— От нашего дома — вашему дому с наилучшими пожеланиями, — буркнул менеджер и вручил букет, впрочем, достаточно аккуратно. С нежных цветков не упало ни лепестка.

Сяо Чжань осторожно опустил веточки на стол, стараясь не помять. Знакомую карточку он нашел сразу, на ней вновь были цифры. На этот раз гораздо больше, целых пять — 93110. Что ж, первый раз Сяо Чжань мог посчитать за своего рода случайность, неожиданный подарок от поклонницы или поклонника, невесть каким образом пробившийся сквозь заслоны охраны. Но вот он здесь и снова пытается разгадать загадку неизвестных чисел.

Они определенно что-то значили, можно было пробить цифры в интернете, но Сяо Чжаню претило искать легкие пути. Что-то внутри просило знакомым голосом повременить с таким решением. Сяо Чжань знал основные цифровые коды, которыми повсеместно пользовались в интернете, знал также, что таких кодов в несколько раз больше, чем хранится в его памяти. В сущности, ему и нужны-то были коды пятьсот двадцать и двести.

Но вот они, две цифры. Сяо Чжань убрал новую записку в кошелек и позвал ассистента, чтобы попросить у него вазу для черемухи. Анютины глазки пока вянуть не собирались, но веточки вряд ли могли простоять больше нескольких дней. И все же Сяо Чжань намеревался сохранить черемуху так долго, как сможет.

Третий букет застал его в офисе спонсора. Обсуждение сценария новой рекламы только закончилось, и Сяо Чжань вышел из кабинета уставший, хотя в целом довольный собой. Он сумел убедить коллег, что в сценарий необходимо внести несколько существенных изменений, которые облегчили бы жизнь не только ему, но и съемочной группе. Менеджер отлучился минут за десять до окончания обсуждений и теперь стоял в коридоре под белыми лампами дневного света, похожий на статую какого-нибудь мрачного сурового божества. Тем смешнее в его руках смотрелся глиняный горшочек с цветущими _фиолетовыми фиалками_.

— От нашего дома — вашему дому? — негромко уточнил Сяо Чжань, подходя ближе.

Менеджер выразительно уставился на него, затем опустил взгляд на фиалки. Если бы он мог поражать взглядом, бедные цветы давно бы превратились в пепел, но, к счастью, они успешно избежали этой участи. Картонный квадратик на этот раз отчетливо белел среди мясистых зеленых листьев, одним углом воткнутый в землю. Пахнуло влажной землей.

Сяо Чжань забрал фиалки от греха подальше и проследовал в отведенную ему комнату отдыха — небольшую, зато условно личную, если не считать менеджера, ассистентов и нескольких человек из охраны. Не обращая на них внимания, Сяо Чжань вытащил записку с новыми цифрами — 54430.

Как там говорится? Один раз — случайность, два — совпадения, три — закономерность? Сяо Чжань потянулся к телефону, но передумал в последний момент и вместо поисковика открыл чаты. Непрочитанное сообщение висело только в общем чате каста «Неукротимого», где последние дни развлекалась молодежь, перебрасываясь загадочными фразами. Со стороны это выглядело, как набор случайных слов, но Го Чэн, Чжэн Фаньсин и Ци Пэйсинь определенно находили смысл.

Им никто не мешал, иногда даже появлялись шуточные комментария или подбадривания от Юй Биня и Ван Чжочэна, да и остальные пару раз высказались, но все в благожелательном ключе. Сяо Чжань, правда ничего не писал, как и Ван Ибо, который находился за тридевять земель от Пекина.

Съемки у него сейчас проходили в Фучжоу, что-то достаточно сложное, однако связанное с мотоциклами и дорогами. Ибо говорил об этом последние дни перед отъездом, собирался тщательнее обычного и предвкушал, что увидит море. Он даже в шутку предложил им поехать вместе, Сяо Чжань так же в шутку согласился, а потом, уже на пороге, тихо признался, что будет очень скучать. Этой небольшой передышки почти в сутки, которые им посчастливилось провести вместе, катастрофически не хватило, чтобы вдоволь насытиться друг другом.

Забавно это было — они успевали насмотреться за короткие мгновения, но чем больше времени вместе проводили, тем сильнее казалось, что этого совершенно недостаточно.

Сяо Чжань проверил их чат на двоих. Ван Ибо последний раз выходил в сеть неделю назад, как раз, когда прибыл в Фучжоу. Потом, похоже, не было ни минуты передышки. Сяо Чжань надеялся, что Бо-ди спит хотя бы немного и не забывает поесть. Последнее с него сталось бы, решит, что поест позже, но заработается и забудет напрочь, пока операторы не поведут под руки на завтрак или обед. Такое уже бывало, и не раз.

Фиалки пахли чем-то неуловимым — то ли свежим дождем, то ли весной. Сяо Чжань покачал головой и свернул приложение. Ну уж нет, еще рано сдаваться.

Четвертый букет появился еще через два дня, менеджер выглядел мрачнее тучи, когда поставил на столик в гримерной _веточки омелы_, переплетенные золотистой ленточкой. Зеленовато-желтые цветы прятались в листве и были едва заметны, но омела определенно цвела. В памяти сразу всплыл западный обычай целоваться под омелой, и Сяо Чжань едва вслух не застонал.

Все оказалось так очевидно!

Менеджер чуть закатил глаза. Он цыкнул раздраженно и кивнул в сторону видневшегося картонного квадратика, на котором даже так были заметны цифры — 53770. Сяо Чжань вздохнул и спрятал записку в кошелек к остальным трем. Если он правильно помнил расписание, то Бо-ди возвращался через три дня.

Пятый букет, к счастью, в руки менеджера не попал. Потому что его принесли прямо к Сяо Чжаню на порог в пять часов и двадцать минут. Сяо Чжань иронию оценил, хотя за букетом _орхидей_ далеко не сразу увидел, кто оказался у его дверей. Впрочем, видеть не требовалось, он без того знал своего долгожданного гостя.

Ван Ибо устало, но счастливо улыбался. Он протянул цветы и шагнул в прихожую, молча разделся и разулся, пока Сяо Чжань ставил букет в вазу поближе к остальным цветам и разглядывал заветный картонный квадратик.

В пятый раз там значилось — 5201314.

«Я буду любить тебя вечно». Орхидея, в свою очередь, означала любовь, и нежность, и интимность, и совершенство. Она говорила: «Ты прекрасен!», и Сяо Чжань слышал голос Бо-ди как наяву.

Они не произнесли ни слова, даже когда уселись на диван, прижались друг к другу, словно птицы на насесте, и все так же молча смотрели на цветы, которые, конечно, каким-то образом отправлял Ван Ибо, хотя находился от Пекина почти за тысячу восемьсот восемьдесят километров. От него пахло морской солью и свободным ветром, немного — цветами орхидеи, но под всем этим проступал знакомый, родной, самый нужный запах теплого песка, залитого солнцем.

Сяо Чжань мягко поцеловал его около уха и улыбнулся. Он все-таки посмотрел в интернете значения и чисел, и цветов. Сначала хотел приготовить ответный дар, но решил, что этого не потребуется, потому что на какое-то время — пусть не очень большое — они были рядом.

Ван Ибо послушно прошел за ним в спальню, дал себя раздеть и улегся в нагретую постель, потянув Сяо Чжаня за собой. Он укрыл их одеялом почти с головой, будто спрятал от огромного, необъятного мира, обозначил границы неприкосновенности и, перед тем как закрыть глаза, поцеловал Сяо Чжаня в губы так трепетно и нежно, что у того зачастило сердце.

Так они и уснули — крепко сжимая друг друга в объятиях, и слова для разговора им не требовались.

Все и так было понятно.

**Author's Note:**

> Цифры:  
360 — я скучаю по тебе  
93110 — я хочу увидеть тебя  
54430 — я всегда думаю о тебе  
53770 —я хочу поцеловать тебя  
5201314 — я буду любить тебя вечно  
(с) Википедия
> 
> Цветы:  
анютины глазки — воздушный поцелуй, веселье, развлечение, «Скучаю!»  
черемуха — радость, «Мне многое нужно тебе рассказать», «Хочу увидеть тебя как можно скорее!»  
фиалки — достоинство и скромность, верность и добродетель, «Думаю о тебе»  
омела — привязанность, «Поцелуй меня»  
орхидея — совершенство, утонченность, любовь, нежность, интимность, «Ты прекрасна (прекрасен)!». Орхидею принято дарить только любимым людям.


End file.
